


Cashepar Week 2019

by Sabitspooky



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cats, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Caspar, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Time Skip, Sharing a Bed, Soft Kisses, a little rough and tumble street fighting, additional characters from the series are there too, calming down your terrified boyfriend, death scare, just so much pining, like a panoramic of dead bodies and stuff nothing too explicit, pining Ashe, soft horse content, war horrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabitspooky/pseuds/Sabitspooky
Summary: My collection of fics written in honor of Cashepar week 2019!
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	1. Day 1 – Cats / First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy I haven't written anything in full in like a hot minute but I decided to try and write 1 fic every day for Cashepar week this week because I love this ship immensely and there's not enough love for it in my opinion. Unfortunately my computer had other plans so I didn't get them all pre-written like I wanted to. I will still publish what I have written and try my best at finishing up what I didn't get throughout the week.
> 
> I'm going to be all over the place with settings as I paired them off in both my BL and my BE run. To me it doesn't matter which house these boys are in, they'll be happy as long as they have each other.
> 
> I don't have anyone to beta these so if there are any mistakes I hope they won't hinder it too much. I've written these all beforehand but will update them when the day rolls over. You'll probably also notice not all the days will be at the same length or rating. Though nothing should get mature enough to even get an M I generally try to keep these general/teen. There's one fic that might get saucy but if it happens I'll change the ratings accordingly.
> 
> Regarding today's fic I admit I did steal their cat name from teeco's fic Compliments Aplenty. I loved it so much, I just couldn't help myself. I hope you'll forgive me lol

“Oh Sir Loog, what am I to do?” The rather plump feline laying on the bed in front of Ashe did nothing to respond nor even acknowledge being talked to. Ashe took no offense, sitting down next to the cat as he continued on. “We've been in this war for so long. The five years of skirmish and now the three months of fighting since the professor has come back. I know it's been hard on everyone but... increasingly I've realized I may have another reason to fight in this war day after day.”

Pausing, Ashe recalls the past few months, and try as he might thoughts of one particular person immediately come to mind. Vividly, he can see the radiant shine of Caspar's happy-go-lucky smile after a successful mission. Clear as day, he can hear that hearty and enthusiastic laugh ringing through the dining halls after a long day.

It was of no surprise to anyone in the monastery that they had become especially close after their class's five year reunion. They almost seemed to find each other during the battle field, probably no small part of Ashe. War had made him much more worrisome, becoming ever vigilant of his allies during battle. Unfortunately, war had changed very little of Caspar, who ran headlong into groups of enemies with little regard for his own safety. Ashe often found himself tagging along with Caspar to make sure the other wasn't suffering for his own foolish actions.

Once or twice he even talked to Linhardt about Caspar's actions. Since the two had been best friends ever since they were kids surely he could convince this blue haired ball of energy to you know, take it easier. Linhardt had told him, in no small words, that such a task would be like moving a mountain. “You learn to accept it after a while and just make sure you're around so he doesn't get himself killed.”

The problem was that somewhere along the way of protecting him, Ashe had found himself starting to fall in love with him. It was always over very small things, like Caspar's willingness to help him during cleaning duty or, and he looks again at Sir Loog who is now falling asleep, this cat that had suddenly become theirs.

“Now, Sir Loog, this is a secret you can't tell Caspar alright?” His weight shifts on the bed as he turns to the cat, who in response opens one eye slightly. “I think, I like Caspar as more than just friends. I know! It's...silly but recently, I can't stop thinking about him.” Fingers impatiently begin tapping on thighs as Ashe searches for the words he's looking for. A faint rosiness rises to his cheeks. “But how can I tell if he likes me back? What if things become weird between us when I confess? Maybe it's... better to keep these feelings to myself.”

Flopping backwards onto the bed he presses his open palms to his face. “No, that's a terrible idea. This feeling is going to eat you up if you keep holding it in. But think, Ashe think what can you do to fish for his feelings without revealing too much of yours?” He thinks; Caspar is generally nice to everyone, so it's not like it would be obvious to tell if he ever had feelings for someone. Maybe if they went away from the monastery for a bit, just the two of them....

“A DATE?!” Ashe all but yelled springing back up and spooking the cat slightly. “That's it! If I ask him out on a date I can see how it is, just the two of us. I can watch how he reacts and get an idea if he likes me or not. And if he does... well I...” Pausing again to regain his confidence, he takes a deep breath. “Then I confess to him.”

Hopping off of the bed, Sir Loog stretches and turns to Ashe.

“I'll take that as you giving me your blessing!” Quickly standing up he gives his hair a look over before deciding to start this tomorrow when he's more prepared.

* * *

Everything would go according to plan today. Ashe had asked Caspar to meet him by the front gate after training and war council.

Even though Byleth was no longer their professor he had made sure to get her permission first before venturing out to town. Sure, since everyone's arrival back to the monastery, the surrounding villages had gotten back on their feet rather well, but venturing outside the gates would always pose some challenge. A hint of a smile graced her face as Ashe explained his desire to head into town with Caspar to make sure everything was alright there. He couldn't quite tell if she knew that it wasn't all completely true but either way she agreed and said she'd let the guards know they were good to pass through.

Now, he hadn't quite told Caspar, what exactly they were going to be doing today. Since he figured he'd tell him when they both arrived at the gate. Passing the lively merchant stalls, Ashe eventually made his way to the front gate to see Caspar already waiting for him there; who, as soon as he saw him beamed one of his famous radiant smiles and waved.

“Hey Ashe! I was wondering when you'd get here! I'm not use to being the early one.”

“I'm sorry, I was running a little late. I had to grab my bow.”

“Whaaaat, you didn't tell me I needed to bring anything!”

“Caspar, you fight with your fists, you're always armed.” Ashe let a chuckle slip out.

“I guess you're technically right but still...” Caspar's mouth pursed while kicking the dirt slightly. Ashe could only assume his companion was pouting ever so slightly. It was cute.

“Don't worry, I don't hope to run into trouble but the professor made me promise to bring it just in case.”

“Oh yeah, speaking of, what's on the agenda today Ashe?” His mood did a 180 as he smiled and clasped his hands behind his head in his usual fashion.

“Well I thought...” Oh no he paused! No he had prepared this ahead of time. It was no time to get tongue tied now! “The two of us could go into town and make a day of it.”

“Yeah.” There was a quietness in Caspar's voice that worried him. It caused him to panic.

“You know it would be like undercover work patroling the streets for any signs of trouble!” No, no why did he add that part in? Sure he had said that to get Byleth's approval but he had hoped they could maybe have a day without any fighting if all possible. A day to just enjoy each other's company.

“Sounds like a blast! What are we waiting for? Let's get a move on!”

“Right!” Ashe answered back. Caspar's contagious enthusiasm gave him the perfect mask to hide any hint of nervousness he once had. With that the two of them spoke to the gatekeepers and made their way towards the closest village.

* * *

Ashe had no idea why he thought any of the villages would be be “cool” to visit. Even being in proximity to Garreg Mach, they were simple. Outside of the every day going-ons of cattle there was nothing of note within the town today. In fact the walk there and back proved to be more fun than the awkward jaunt around town.

Along the way the two talked about a plethora of topics ranging from their upcoming mission at the end of the month to the dining hall menu. Of course, Caspar did a majority of the talking. Ashe was more than happy to listen though, so he didn't mind.

As they rounded the bend they caught sight of the monastery in the distance and Ashe spoke up for once. “Hey Caspar, I'm sorry if today was boring. I'm sure you probably had other things you could have done today but it means a lot that he came out with me.”

“Are you kidding?! I had fun with you today. Just think, if we weren't there who would have saved that little girl's cat?”

Ah, the one “exciting” thing of the day. While on patrol they came across a small girl who was crying about her cat that had crawled up into a tree. More than likely it was capable of coming down on it's own but Caspar had leapt into action before any words could be traded about the situation. It was easy to see that Caspar was a natural at climbing trees by the rate he scaled it.

Unfortunately for him, every time he managed to get close to the cat's location, it moved further out of reach which in turn would cause Caspar to climb higher after it. After a certain length, Ashe started to get nervous of his companion's impulsiveness. Not to say that he doubted Caspar's skill in tree climbing but just that if he had one unlucky misstep he'd be in serious trouble.

Eventually the poor beast got tired of outrunning Caspar and just let him catch up upon reaching a rather small upper branch. With all the skill of an amateur chef pulling out a boiling dish from the oven Caspar reached for the feline. Grabbing it in his hands he worked to tuck it under one of his arms. Even from the height he was at Ashe could hear Caspar yelling as he met resistance for his heroism.

Climbing down the tree seemed much more a feat with an unthankful cat nestled under your arm but somehow he managed. As his feet hit the ground, Ashe could finally take in just how much “damage” this cat had done to his companion. The crook of his armpit, where the cat had been, was a space not covered by any metal armor and he noticed visible tearing in the outer fabric. He made a note to fix any rips at a later time. Caspar's handsome face had a few red scratches as well, those he'd get to as soon as they got back to the monastery.

“Your cat back, my lady!” Caspar exclaimed, his powder blue eyes smiling with pride as he held out the scrawny thing towards it's owner.

“Yaaaaay! Thank you mister!” The girl excitedly snatched up the critter in a childish hug as she began running back to what was probably her home.

Thinking back on the fiasco Ashe said out lout now what he hadn't earlier. “Honestly, I'm just glad you didn't hurt yourself. You were really up there in the tree.”

“Ashe I will have you know, I am a champion tree climber, just ask Linhardt. I've only fallen out of trees about-” And he pauses to count on his fingers. “5 or 6 times give or take.”

“Well I would have not wanted to make this tree number 7. As soon as we reach the monastery I'm going to grab my small medical kit and treat those scratches. No buts!”

“Okay, okay I understand.” He's quiet for a little while before he speaks again. “It's getting late. Do you still think the dining hall is open?”

“I should hope so. Wouldn't that just be the worst.” The two laughed about the simple notion of having to scavenge the garden late at night for their dinner.

* * *

Lucky for them, the dinning hall had not closed its doors and the two of them sat in a pretty content almost silence while the two of them ate or well, tried to eat. Ashe was still applying his homemade healing salve on parts of Caspar's face in between bites of thick Daphnel stew. Keeping his mind on the task at hand was the only thing keeping Ashe focused. The two of them were just so close right now and he was sure if their eyes met he would give himself away.

Pondering on the day, he realized he wasn't any closer to finding out the answers he sought and while he tried to hide it Caspar must have noticed the dip in his mood.

“Hey, I told you earlier that I had fun today Ashe. Getting to spend the day with you is fun in its own way.” He chuckles maybe a twinge to oddly as Ashe puts down the paste. “You know... going on a mission just the two of us, it almost feels like a date doesn't it?”

Oh no. He tried so hard to keep himself together. Ashe can feel his heart thump loudly in his chest as he face flushes red and he stiffens in place. The action takes Caspar by surprise as well by the way his eyes catch his and the two are frozen in time. Finally Ashe speaks with a nervous laugh. “That's uh, because it was Caspar.”

“IT WAS?!” Caspar belts out loudly and Ashe is more than happy that the dining hall is all but empty at this late an hour.

“Caspar keep your voice down. I...” He looked around nervously and steeled himself for what he was going to say. “I like you Caspar. Probably even more than just friends. I didn't know how to bring it up to you and I wanted to know if you liked me back. You're just the same around everybody, so I can never really tell how you feel about me.”

“Hahaha are you kidding Ashe, I spend way more time around you than I do anybody else. Well maybe just as much as I do with Linhardt. Why do you think I'd spend time around somebody I didn't like?”

“You like a lot of people Caspar. I'm talking-”

“I know what you're talking about, Ashe. You don't need to worry because I mean honestly, if we're both putting our feelings out on the table like this, I think I might like like you too. I mean, I'm always around Linhardt, have been since I was a small boy but like... you're different Ashe. You're always going the extra mile for me. Whether it's sparing or studying. I can always rely on you.”

“We're in a war Caspar, there are a lot of people who do those things without thinking of it.”

“I only wish that were the case. And even so, could they do it while looking as handsome as you?”

“Handsome?” The remark caused Ashe to blush just as much as it did Caspar. “I think if anybody's handsome it would be you.”

“Maybe we can both agree we're handsome, then.” Caspar's laugh was quieter than usual but no less hearty.

“In that case, Caspar-” Ashe's gaze was boring a hole in the table. “Would you and you don't have to have the answer today or anything but would you maybe go out with me?” There he'd done it! The question was out in the open and he held his breathe for Caspar's response. He felt the familiar gauntlet clad hands grip his gloved ones. It caused his gaze to shift upwards, a big mistake as he lay caught in those icy blue pools Caspar had for eyes. Every part of Caspar was smiling.

“I would love to go out with you Ashe.”

So overwhelmed with emotion he leaned over slightly and placed a kiss onto Caspar's lips. He tasted like meat, in no small part to the stew that clung to his lips from earlier. It was fine, it wouldn't be Caspar without it and Ashe tried to laugh internally but his lips tilted slightly and it gave him away.

Caspar was the first to pull away. “Oh no, did I have stew gravy all over my lips. I'm so sorry. This is embarrassing.”

“More embarrassing than your first date being going on patrol and saving a cat from a tree?”

“H-hey now! That doesn't count as a date because I didn't know it was a date. The next date will be way more official and romantic if that's what you'd like. W-would you like something more romantic?”

Ashe smiled thinking about the prospect of another date. “I think I'll just be happy to be with you.”

“Good because I'm not very good with all that romance stuff.”`

“Why offer it to me in the first place then?”

“I-I'll go read some books about it then! You'll see, our next date will be romantic as heck! It'll make your head spin.”

The near empty dining hall was filled with laughter and bickering from their little corner as the two continued to go back and forth. Meal all but forgotten in the presence of each other. Knowing that their days would always be this fun and full of life.


	2. Day 2 – Classroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashe and Caspar tutoring sessions from their early days at Garreg Mach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The setting for this one takes place in the Black Eagles not long after the professor joins. This is based on my current BE run (more about it in the bottom notes) where I recruited Ashe super early in my run. It ended up being a lot less shippy than I planned but I like to imagine the two of them need a good friendship base before any true romance comes into play so I based this on a very first impression basis. This is their relationship ground zero.

“Everyone welcome our new transfer student Ashe Ubert.”

There were nods of approval and some greetings from the students as Byleth introduced their newest addition to the Black Eagle's house.

“Thank you professor for giving me the chance to learn from everyone here. I hope to become a great asset in class.” Standing in front of a class with all these nobles he had to admit made him rather nervous. He gave a curt bow before scurrying off to his new desk.

An initial look over at the class and the atmosphere was already so different from the Blue Lions, the house he previously called home. Scanning around the room, he accidentally locked eyes with one of the other students, a purple haired girl, who all but shrieked and turned back to her notes. Not really the reaction he was hoping for, and he really hopes that doesn't spell bad things for his time here.

Admittedly he hadn't gotten to get to know any of the students from the Black Eagle house before the transfer. It had barely been a few months into the school year before the professor arrived and just entering and getting to know everyone from his previous house had been enough of an ordeal to keep him busy. Everything about the school was new and exciting, being from common backgrounds initially. He truly had Lord Lonato to thank for giving him such an experience.

As the lecture wound down for the day he saw the girl from earlier make a beeline to the door and be gone from sight. “Boy I hope it wasn't because of me.” He ended up saying allowed to himself.

A hearty laugh echoes throughout the lecture room and a powerful slap on the back knocked the wind right out of him and he stumbled forward slightly. “Don't worry about it new guy, that's just Bernadetta. She's just like that.”

“Caspar, I do hope you're not intending to send our new transfer student to the infirmary on his first day here.” This voice was much quieter and, regaining his posture, Ashe turned to face the duo. Standing in front of him were two boys, one tall with lidded eyes and green hair, and the other more his height with sparkling icy blue eyes and hair to match.

“Ah, I'm sorry about that. Sometimes it seems I just don't know my own strength. I'm Caspar by the way and this is my buddy Linhardt.” His smile shined as he held his hand out for Ashe to shake.

Wow he was really friendly for a noble. Ashe took his hand and with the same vigor as the back slap from earlier had his hand nearly shaken off. “I'm Ashe, ah, but you probably already knew that. Please to meet both of you. I hope to get along with everyone from today on.”

“Hm, what a good little schoolboy the professor has found for us. I'm sure you'll fit right in. Nobody here is as intimidating as they look, even Hubert over there.”

Ashe gulped at the mention of the specter in the corner of the room closest to Edelgard. Baby steps Ashe, baby steps.

“Anyway you can feel free to come to us if you need help whatsoever! Linhardt is super smart after all.”

“Caspar, how many times do I have to tell you, you cannot just volunteer me for me for things when it suits you.”

“But why not?! It's true Lin!”

Leaving the two to their own bickering, Ashe took this opportunity to sneak out the door and regroup for the day. To study and prepare for what lay ahead this semester.

* * *

Of course nothing could have prepared him for the surprise professor Byleth had in store for him come Sunday. When the day came the professor singled out both him and Caspar, informing the two of them they would be switching studies over to flying. It was something Ashe had no familiarity with, and judging by the look on Caspar's face, neither did he.

“Don't you think there might be other people more suited to flying than well, me?”

“Make sure you're prepared by next week because I'm putting the two of you on sky watch duty.” It seems Caspar's pleas went completely unheard as she continued along, focusing on a new set of students with updated goals for the week.

“Don't worry, Caspar. I'm sure the professor has a good reason for this change and with the two of us on the job we can figure out this problem in no time.”

The words seem to have sparked Caspar's mood as it did another 180. “Yeah, yeah! You're right, no need to get down over this. I mean we can't be any worse than the time she put Ferdinand the Hubert on stable duty. We'll be masters of the sky in no time. That will show her. Uh, by the way, you don't happen to secretly be a master of the sky already do you?”

“I'm afraid not but I'm sure the library has plenty of books about wyvern riding. Let's go there after lecture is over and put in some extra study time this week.”

“I hate to sound like Linhardt, but it sounds boring enough to make me want to nap. Can't we just jump on one and learn as we go?”

“That kind of thing is really dangerous! You could get seriously hurt if you don't know what you're doing. Please, at least meet me half way and start off in the library with the basics. Maybe then when we've got some know-how we can try riding them later in the week.”

“Alright, we'll do it your way for the moment. But after dinner okay, I can't even think of looking at a book on an empty stomach.”

“Okay deal. Ah, the professor seems to be signaling the start of class. We'll reconvene after dinner then.” With a time set, the two found their seats and settled in for lecture.

* * *

Ashe will admit the first day was a struggle. Getting through the basics was much more of a chore than he had originally thought and his companion dragging his feet surely didn't help. If he didn't do something the entire week was going to be an uphill battle. Therefore the next day he had to start bringing out the big guns: food motivated positive reinforcement.

It started out small: homemade snacks for their study sessions. Ashe had seen the way Caspar ate, or rather inhaled, food during lunch and dinner and knew he could put that to good use. Now, he wasn't sure what kinds of things Caspar liked so the first day would be to see where his food interests laid. Before dinner, he cooked up all manner of varied snacks using the kitchen and stowed them away for later.

Now he didn't want to bust them out immediately so he waited until Caspar's attention started to drift before bringing them up. A particular page on minding air currents, turned out to be just the time as he heard a sigh escape Caspar's lips.

“Oh by the way Caspar, I just remembered I brought some study snacks with me today. Maybe now is a good chance to break for food.”

“And you just decided to bring this up now? Give them here. Anything is better than whatever this boring mess is that we're reading.”

Despite the fact that Ashe wanted to argue that air currents were certainly not a “boring mess” he knew he needed Caspar's full excitement intact as he pulled out of his satchel his goodies for the evening.

“Wow these all look so tasty!” The exclamation got him a shush out of a student from another table in the library but he hardly seemed deterred as he grabbed for a small meat pasty.

“I hope you like them. I made them myself.”

“NO WAY!” Yelling louder this time, mouth full of crust, beef, and vegetables, and earning himself another shush. “You made these?” Before Ashe could answer it seemed the entire thing had been gobbled up.

The compliment caused just the fainted hue of red to dust his cheeks as he smiled. “Cooking is one of the things I'm pretty good at.” Ashe took note of the next thing Caspar reached out for, a meat and cheese creation balled up and precooked for ease of snacking.

“Man, I'm terrible at cooking. Ask Linhardt, I'm not allowed in his estate's kitchens anymore after what I did there when we were younger. Promise me you'll bring more during tomorrow's study session?”

Good, he was already thinking about tomorrow's study session, that's progress. “Absolutely. Now whenever you're ready, let's start back up where we left off.”

Though, not very thrilled at it, the food had put the pep back in him and he agreed to continue on. Ashe will count today as a win.

* * *

Day three was time to put the reward system in place. The concept was simple: quiz Caspar over knowledge they had gone over and supply him with a treat upon a correct answer. Even if Caspar wasn't the brightest candle in the box, Ashe knew subtlety was still key to this working out. That and the quality of the treat, but yesterday's session gave him plenty to work with.

The system worked without a single hitch! Despite a lot of the evening being review, Ashe was able to smooth out topics Caspar continued to brush off. A wrong answer not only earned him nothing food related but Ashe also made sure to put on his best pouty look of disappointment and that in itself also seemed to be a great motivator. He was sure from here on out it would be smooth sailing.

Then day four, Caspar showed up to study session with Linhardt in tow. Uh oh...

“So I told Linhardt you can cook and you bring the best snacks to study session. He said he would love to free-load on our session while he does his own studying. I hope that's okay.”

Linhardt was wearing one of this lazy smiles as he looked at Ashe expectedly. Ashe knew saying no was out of the question but the way he looked at him made him a tad uneasy like the boy was looking through him.

“O-of course, I don't mind.”

An hour ticked on by and Ashe was sure of it now, Linhardt had to have some other motive. He caught the other watching them far more often than he was focused on his own material and every time Ashe handed Caspar a treat for a task well done he'd just smirk slightly.

At some point Linhardt even commented on the variety, or lack thereof, of said treats. “Wow, Caspar these all seem to be your favorite foods.”

“Really? I hadn't noticed. I guess I've been too busy to think about it. What a lucky coincidence.” He laughed as he thumbed to another page.

“Yes, indeed.” Linhardt was for sure smiling in Ashe's direction and he could absolutely tell that Linhardt knew. Though for whatever reason, he never brought it up again, to which Ashe was thankful for.

When they were all done for the night Caspar yawned rather loudly and slammed the book he was reading closed with a thump. Either everyone was too tired to shush him anymore or they just stopped caring but the action went unnoticed by the library company.

“Well, I'm ready to call it good for the night.” Rubbing sleep from his blue eyes Caspar stood up and stretched. Then proceeded to go over to where his green haired friend was seated and wake him up. Somewhere along the way, studying got much too boring for Linhardt and he retired early.

“Yes, we've gotten through so much. I dare say we could even start riding wyverns tomorrow.”

“Really?! I mean, you don't think we need more studying?”

“We've both some a long way since the beginning of the week. I think we've earned a bit of time around the real thing before the week expires on us.” Ashe started grabbing books to put away.

“Alright, tomorrow I'll meet you at the stables then! Oof, up you go Linny.” Eventually a drowsy Linhardt was roused from sleep. The two of them made for the door before Linhardt stopped and turned to Caspar.

“Caspar, give me just a second. I want to speak with Ashe real quick.”

“Sure thing buddy! I'll wait right here for you.”

As his green haired companion approached Ashe, he decided to speak up before the other got to him. “You noticed didn't you?”

“Yes, quite a clever plan using positive reinforcement on him. Caspar generally does seem to be the kind of person who would fall for something like that so easily. Which of course is why I was so interested in checking up on the two of you today.”

He paused which gave Ashe time to look up at him. “I feel it has long been my duty to keep Caspar out of trouble, so you can't really fault me for being a little curious at where all his enthusiasm had been placed recently. However, I can seem my concerns were ill founded. With you taking care of him, that takes quite a bit of the burden off of me. Therefore, I really should be thanking you instead.”

“N-nonsense, I'm just doing what any hardworking student would do in this case.”

Linhardt smiled one of his carefree smiles, there was an unspoken question behind it, he was sure. “I hope next time I drop by you'll have brought something I can enjoy as well. I would rather like to taste this legendary cooking Caspar has been raving about.”

Before, Ashe could think of a retort the other had turned on his heel and sauntered back towards the front of the library with a lazy wave. “Legendary cooking, eh? Caspar is much too nice.”

* * *

All the studying and training had paid off when it came time for sky duty the following week. The results spoke for themselves, they had made an amazing team! So amazing that the professor decided to let them have sky duty for the next few weeks.

Even though he didn't need the snacks to motivate Caspar anymore, Ashe made sure to keep bringing them anyway for their watch days. He found that the sparkle in his blue eyes was more than enough reason put in the effort every day. Not to mention that with all the studying out of the way, they found they had more time to chat throughout watch as well and get to know each other quite a bit.

When Ashe thought about it, this couldn't have been a better start to his year. He hoped to have many more days like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled initially with the pitch for this one until I got the idea to base it on my current BE run. My initial playthrough was BL and since I recruited Caspar in that one I had the chance to use him in an unmodded form (that is to say purely running and punching) so for my BE route I wanted something different. The same for Ashe. I knew I was already going to try and pair them up (I wanted Linhardt for myself this run I'm sorry lol) and didn't expect to have many fliers so BAM, double wyvern knights.


	3. Day 3 – Baking / Gardening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caspar helps out Ashe in the garden and receives a reward for his help.

The summer sun made the greenhouse feel sweltering as the two boys plodded away in the dirt. Last week's harvest hadn't been the best. Ashe, ever the eager student, suggested putting in the extra time to weed and prune the beds during the week. Needless to say, nobody was really jumping at the chance to weed the gardens in this heat, but seeing Ashe working them himself made something stupid in Caspar peek to the surface and he found himself helping the silver haired boy out every day after classes.

However, Caspar never regretted it. He liked hanging out with Ashe. Something about him was just nice and calming to be around. Plus Ashe was always teaching him something new when they hung out. This week had very much been a crash course in gardening for Caspar. Being from a noble household, he had almost never seen a garden, much less worked on one.

It was Friday, the last day before the harvest would be ready. “Magic is really cool isn't it?” Ashe said softly, wiping a gloved hand across his brow.

Caspar looked up from the plant currently holding his attention. “Why do you say that?”

“Just think about it, without magic we'd have to wait much longer for these crops to come to fruition.” He inspected a tomato plant in front of him. Through selective pruning and magic they were able to get a few big green tomatoes out of the plant within a week. Tomorrow for sure, they would be nice and red.

“You mean, this isn't how everyone gardens?!” The very thought flabbergasted Caspar. “But it's so efficient!”

“Not everyone has access to magic, Caspar. Those without money and power can't possibly hope to hire people to tend their gardens and learning the magic yourself takes time and effort. That's time taken away from working the fields.”

“Well if the people with money shared their wealth they could hire people. This would benefit everyone!” The notion just didn't make sense to Caspar and he looked at Ashe in a way that begged for answers.

“Oh, if only it were that simple. It's easy for someone to say that but much harder for it to get implanted. Growing up on the streets, I saw many wealthy people turn a blind eye to those suffering. They had plenty, and it would have cost them almost nothing to feed the hungry, to shelter the weary. I use to think the same as you for so long. If only those with money shared their wealth, it could benefit everyone.”

Ashe was quiet for a spell as he stared at the ripening plants. The look on his face was solemn and almost sad. It made Caspar's chest hurt seeing him like this but try as he might he could not think of a single word to say at such a moment. All he knew is that he hated to see Ashe like this.

“I didn't know you grew up on the streets. I mean I knew Lord Lonato took you in and that's how you managed to get into the school.”

The boy's jade green eyes turned towards Caspar and he nodded. “Yes, before that me and my siblings traveled roof to roof. I took on any odd job to try and make ends meet. I even went as far as forgoing food for myself to feed them. If it had not been for Lonato I...”

Every day of his young life, Caspar wanted for nothing. He never knew the pain of going without food or a place to sleep. True, he couldn't possibly understand Ashe's pain but still... “You truly are a strong person Ashe.”

“W-what?” The compliment took him aback as a dusting of pink rose to his cheeks.

“To look after your brothers and sisters day after day all by yourself... I couldn't even think of doing something like that when I was that age. You probably missed out on a lot of things growing up but you were willing to for the sake of your family. That takes a really strong person to make those sacrifices. When I think about it like that I don't think I'm even half as strong as you.”

A smile now rose to his face hearing Caspar's further compliments.

“There's so much that isn't fair in the world. I don't have a title or a place to inherit. All I have is my strength. But... I want to do something with it! I think after graduating I would like to do what I can to help people. I don't know what, quite yet. I guess I could always be a knight.”

“That's always been my dream. To become a knight. I've read so much about them in my stories. They're so valiant and brave. I want to be just like them.”

Caspar found himself captivated by the radiant smile further growing on the other's face. “You'll be the best knight for sure! And they'll tell tales about you too!”

“You really think so?”

“I know so!” Caspar grinned from ear to ear.

“Caspar, thank you.” The way those jade eyes sparkled stirred up something in Caspar's stomach that he could not place. It wasn't a bad feeling, certainly.

“Well, I think all that's left now is to water these plants and we can call it a day.”

“Right! It's been a hot one today, it'll be nice to be finished.”

They ventured to the hose sitting in the corner of the greenhouse. Taking the end of the line, Caspar walked back to the plants. He heard the gurgle of water as it sprung out of the end and went about watering everything. Not too much as to drown them though. Admittedly he'd been a little overzealous with the water on those first few days, but he'd gotten much better.

A mischievous idea popped into Caspar's head as he neared the end of his task. Indeed it had been a hot day out. Sweat clung to both of them and Ashe wasn't paying as much attention as he could be. Laughing to himself, he charged full speed at Ashe, hose in hand.

A shriek of surprise exploded out of his silver haired companion as he was doused with cold water. “Caspar!” After the initial shock though, he sprung to his feet and in an act of revenge wrestled with the hose to turn the water back on his attacker.

Heartily laughing as he was pelted in the face by water he easily reversed power again to get back at Ashe. This, of course, only lasted until the attendant, in a panicked state, rushed over to them and turned the valve off putting an end to their fun.

The two of them put on their best apologetic face as she lectured them, but it was quite clear that the pair were in much too high spirits to take any of this to heart. Shooed out of the building they exited the greenhouse with smiles plastered on their faces they parted for the day to reconvene the next day for the harvest.

* * *

The following day they met back at the greenhouse and found themselves staring at the physical and metaphorical fruits of their labors. They wasted no time going from plant to plant, picking the produce.

“The professor will be so excited to see how much better we did this week!”

“Indeed.” A soft hum also came from Ashe as he inspected the Albinean berries before plucking them off the vine and placing them gently in his basket.

“And I admit, I feel rather proud seeing all the hard work I put into this pay off. I have to thank you for showing me the ropes.”

“No, Caspar, it's me who should be thanking you. This was my task after all. You didn't have to help me.”

“It's no problem at all. I like helping you.” In hindsight, maybe he should have kept that last part to himself because the look it gets from Ashe as he looks back at him causes him to blush slightly. “I mean, I'm just doing what any good friend would do.”

A soft chuckle came from Ashe. “Then let me just do what any good friend would do in paying you back for your kindness. Meet me in the dining hall and I'll whip up a nice treat for you.”

“R-really?!” Caspar had heard from Mercedes that Ashe was no slouch when it came to cooking, but he had never actually had any of Ashe's cooking before. Admittedly the thought of it, excited him and he felt a renewed sense of vigor towards his task.

“Absolutely- ah, be careful with those. Gentle, gentle!” Stopping he turned his attention onto Caspar who had almost crushed a Noa fruit within his grasp.

“Ah, yes r-right!” His grip slackened and he tried really hard to make sure not to damage anything under his excitement.

* * *

Tapping his fingers impatiently on the table he sat at, Caspar tried to continue waiting. He was told, rather sternly, that he was not allowed in the kitchen. It's not like he was going to make a mess; he just wanted to watch Ashe cook but the other insisted that it was to be a surprise. With all the various smells coming from the kitchen it wasn't even possible to make out what the other was making either.

There wasn't a whole lot of people in the dining hall and honestly at this point Caspar was so bored he was considering bench pressing the table. Though, he was pretty much sure if he did Ashe would get upset with him. Why was that the first thing that came into his mind? Surely there would be many other people who would be angry at such a ridiculous action, but somehow disappointing Ashe was the first repercussion that popped into his head. Was it because he wouldn't get a treat if he made him angry? Maybe, but also he doesn't quite think that's it either.

After their spat about the pantry thief he remembers they didn't talk for a few days, mostly on account of his own stubbornness. For those days though, it always seemed as though Ashe wanted to say something to him but he kept his distance. Eventually Caspar apologized for being so pig-headed and rash during the event and Ashe was more than happy to be friends again. The smile on his freckled face at that moment was way more fitting than the sad expression he wore in those days of silence, and for some reason that smile really stuck with him.

Caspar was starting to think maybe he just always wanted to see Ashe smiling. That thought suddenly felt like a punch to the gut. He really needed to stop this line of thinking.

“Ah, thank you.” Ashe's voice could be heard coming towards his table now. He seemed to be thanking one of the dining staff for something. Weaving through the chairs, he was carrying a dish with a metal covering on it to hide the contents. Darn, he's good.

“I'm sorry it took so long, thank you for waiting.” The dish was laid on the table as Ashe sat across from him. “I know you're not much for sweets, but uh, I hope you like it.” Just a tinge of nervousness can be heard in his voice as he reaches out to uncover the dish.

Underneath lay a beautifully made sweet bun trio; however, it seemed much fancier than the ones normally made by the dining staff. For example, they were much more colorful with extra berries on top. Also a glaze seemed to cover the buns as well as the powdered sugar. The sight transfixed him momentarily. Did Ashe secretly know he liked sweet buns?

“Do you not like them?” Oh no, Ashe had taken his silence the wrong way!

“N-no, it's just that... I'm sorry, they looked so good. I just thought for a moment what a waste it would be to eat them.”

“O-oh, thank you.” A slight smile came back to his face. “It's just that, it's not normally like you to pause with food so I thought-”

“No, I didn't mean that at all. I just-thank you so much Ashe!” Before anything else equally as stupid could come out of his mouth, he grabbed one of the buns and stuffed it into his mouth. The taste was amazing! More amazing than it looked if that could even be possible. He had to say, it was downright heavenly. Even with his mouth half full of food he just had to compliment the chef. “Ashe this is incredible!!”

“I- uh I'm happy you like it.” He was blushing pretty obviously now, it looked nice on him. Wait, nice? What was he thinking?

Before he knew it, he had scarfed down the second one too, this time dipping it into the jam sauce along the side. Ashe was beaming.

“I'm wasn't sure if you liked sweet buns but well, they're one of my favorites so I've made them plenty of times before and I knew I could make them on such short notice. I decided to try something different too so I admit I was a little nervous.”

Taking a bite into the final one he mentally berated himself for not leaving one for Ashe. He had made him one of his favorite dishes. Looking down at the other half he pushed it towards the other frantically. “I'm sorry, I didn't leave you any! Here have the rest of this one.”

Shocked Ashe politely declined with a blush. “It's fine, I made them for you Caspar.”

“But you really like them. Please, I want to share it with you.” Caspar had said it with a bit of a pout in his voice.

“I... oh alright, Caspar, you win.” He took what was left of the bun from Caspar and popped it in his mouth. He nodded and smiled probably thinking about ways he could improve upon perfection. “Next time I'll just have to make enough for both of us.”

“Y-yes! Next time.” Caspar's heart thumped in his chest upon realizing the gravity of Ashe's words. It seemed he wasn't the only one looking forward to a next time and he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes, I did try to explain how gardens in game work so fast. I like to imagine the greenhouse attendants have like magical PHDs in plant growth magic or something that helps the crops grow faster. This is course would lead to Caspar's question “but why doesn't everyone do this?” It's a magical science, one that probably takes money. The monastery is smaller so this kind of thing could probably work. It would be much harder to do this on a more massive scale. That was about the only way I could imagine it happening which is good because that in turn led them having a bit of a heart to heart talk. I really like the idea of magically boosting plant growth but I never want it to feel cheap either. For me I want there to always be the aspect of hard work to go along with it. Even magic can only get you so far after all.
> 
> Also I found out I could have my phone read my writing back to me to look for errors. It's not perfect but it's a whole lot better than nothing. I'm queuing up the rest of my written days because I found out my phone will not cooperate with me to post these from my phone. I have 5 days written as of now and am working on day 6.


	4. Day 4 – Flower Shop AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caspar's a punk with a heart of gold. One day a chance meeting at a flower shop causes him to meet Ashe and he's completely and utterly captivated by him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU, timeskip designs (with the exception that Caspar is still taller than Ashe here), preskip ages (except for Dedue who I aged up more). I was super excited to write this one. I looooooove the idea of punk Caspar and soft flower boy Ashe. uwu

Popping up his collar Caspar whistles and wanders the street in his usual patrol pattern. 'How long has it been?' He thinks to himself. Probably a few years now since he started high school and joined the Black Eagle Strike Force. Lead by Edelgard Hresvelg, the Black Eagle Strike Force aimed to be more than just your run of the mill group of punks. Edie (as her friends often called her) strove to create a gang to right the injustices they so often saw in their streets and school. Though it was often against the grain of authority, Caspar knew Edie had a good heart and that her cause was a righteous one to follow.

All of the members of the strike force came from families with money and most of them had joined partially to spite their parents in any way possible. Caspar was no different. Despite coming from money, his father couldn't give a damn about him. Why not, when he had another son in line to inherit the family business, another son who wasn't hot-headed and impulsive like he was. That was the sort of thing Caspar tried not to dwell upon. So he didn't, and instead kicked a rock in his path.

All of a sudden Caspar heard a shout from the block over. “Leave me alone!” It was a familiar voice, one that immediately called him to action and he took off sprinting towards it.

Rounding the corner he saw them standing in front of a flower shop, three boys from a neighboring rival school were circling a woman in Garreg Mach high uniform. She flipped her chestnut hair over her shoulder in disgust as her jade eyes seethed in annoyance. Caspar knew exactly who is woman was: Dorothea Arnault, or more importantly Edie's sweetheart.

“What's a fancy little thing like you doing all alone in a place like this?”

“Your boyfriend couldn't escort you home from school today?” Their voices were practically dripping in an aura of smugness as they built off each other.

“Disgusting, the entire lot of you.” She sneered, doing her best to stealthily grab at her key chains dangling from her pocket. Despite her outward bubbly appearance, Caspar knew she had a fighting spirit to match even his. It was something Edie loved so dearly in her. She would not go down without a fight and she had the hidden weaponry to prove it.

Despite all of this, Caspar had to admit the odds were not in her favor. Even if they were though, what kind of guy would just sit there doing nothing while she struggled against her foes? He had to step in now before things got ugly.

“Hey don't you know it's impolite to bother such a lovely lady with your ugly mugs!” He didn't need to shout it, he had gotten close enough for them to hear him normally. But what would be the fun in that?

The group turned immediately upon hearing him. Shocked at how close he'd gotten to them and angered that he had distracted them from their current prey. “Mind your own business punk!”

“Yeah, who the fuck do you think you are messing with?!”

From the look on the face of the third guy though, Caspar could see he clearly knew a little more than his companions. “L-look the insignia on his jacket! That guy's from the Black Eagle Strike Force!”

His two unsightly companions turned their eyes to the lapel of his red and black jacket. It bore a single recognizable black eagle, wings outstretched and unflappable.

“Yeah, so what? He's still just one guy and there's three of us. There's no competition.” His words seemed to unshake any hold that the title once had on the fellow, and all three of them grinned maliciously.

“I see my reputation isn't enough to chase you away. That's fine, after all three against one I'll still take you all down.” The look in Caspar's eyes burned fierce and he cracked his knuckles which had been wrapped in gauze.

In seconds the ruffians descended upon him. Their first moves were predicable and he was able to dodge all three with ease. Using his shorter height he took his chance when one of them had punched downwards towards him to move aside and counter him with a fist of his own. Straight in the kisser. It had sent him flying with a crash into something that shattered upon impact, but that was little concern as he turned his attention to the other two. Neither of them gave him any time to pause, not that Caspar was much of a thinker. That was something someone expected out of Linhardt or Hubert. Caspar was all instinct and scuffles like this are where he truly shined.

Ducking and weaving he kept just out of reach of the other two, jabbing where he could. Rage simmered none too subtly on the faces of these rival boys who's actions only seemed to get more frenzied and rash. The sheen of metal caught in his peripheral. He wasn't sure if he could dodge it but he might be able to-. Grabbing the wrist of his assailant he attempted to redirect the angle of the knife back upon it's owner.

Caspar was sure he had the upper hand. Of course that was until he suddenly felt the wind being knocked right out of his lungs as a wooden board belted him upon the back. This gave enough time for the knifed man to pull his wrist free, and in withdrawing the blade raked deep into the palm of Caspar's hand. The pain sent Caspar reeling momentarily, but that was enough time for the punks to regroup and he felt his arms and legs being wailed on.

“HEY, WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!” A new voice suddenly yelled out in the fray. “I'M CALLING THE POLICE RIGHT NOW!”

“Ah, shit! Let's get out of here! This brat isn't worth getting in trouble with the cops for.” As suddenly as it all started, they up and ran. Leaving him wheezing on the sidewalk.

“Hey are you okay?” It was the voice that stopped the fight. Though right now it was way softer and almost tender.

Caspar looked up at its recipient and suddenly felt himself dizzy anew. It was a boy, had to be his age, silver hair almost shining in the early springtime sun. His eyes were a beautiful youthful green but they seemed to pierce right through his body like the gaze of a cat. And just like a cat with a mouse, Caspar found himself trapped, enraptured. What was he thinking? Surely, it was just the buzz of pain throughout his body. He found himself staring much too eagerly at every freckle on his savior's face like it was going to be on some stupid test.

“Are you okay?” The boy spoke again, even more concern in his tone, and it jolted Caspar from this daze he found himself in.

He could tell now, from his uniform, that the boy worked at the flower shop the fight had taken place in front of. Oh no! Worried anew, he shifted his eyes to his surroundings for the first time. The fight had wrecked quite a lot of their displays, the sidewalk now littered with stray dirt, ceramic pot shards, and trampled flowers. Not to mention a sign that had been destroyed to create the makeshift bat that hammered him in the back.

“I-I'm sorry! The shop I-!” His heart was racing and he didn't even know why.

“Settle down. It's alright, the shop can be fixed.” Despite his kind words, Caspar could tell there was sadness in them. Sadness for the havoc that had been wrecked. Changing the subject he held out his hand with three fingers. “How many fingers am I holding up?”

The question seemed a strange one and Caspar shrugged. “Three?”

“Good, those punks were overwhelming you and I worried they had seriously injured you but you seem fine, if not a bit rattled.”

“Please let me help you clean up the mess! I-I helped cause some of it after all. It's the least I can do to apologize.”

Those beautiful green eyes blinked in surprise and Caspar thought for a second what a mess he must look. He wouldn't blame this boy he had never met if he said no. Though to his surprise he agreed. “Alright.” It was said with a nod and just the tiniest hint of pink on his cheeks. Then he smiled and oh no, that smile; Caspar felt himself almost feint anew at it. So radiant and warm.

“Ah! You're bleeding!” The panic in the other's voice seemed to remind him that he had just gotten out of a fight. Glancing at his hand, he could see his palm was dripping blood under his bandages. “Come inside.” He didn't even put up a fight as the other helped him up to his feet and rushed him inside of the flower shop. Ah, the sights and smells inside would be like heaven, had he not been so focused on this fretful angel that now lead him into a back room.

“Mister Dedue, could you grab the medical kit! He's got a pretty bad cut on his hand. I need to treat it immediately!”

“Understood.” Came a gruff voice coming from another room.

He was lead into a small bathroom where the other set his hands in the sink. Turning on the water and feeling for tepidity, he messed with the knobs a little more until the water became a little colder before forcing his bandaged hands under the stream. “My name is Ashe by the way.” His voice was calm again as he worked the soiled bandages off of Caspar's hands.

“Caspar! M-my name that is. It's Caspar. I go to school at Garreg Mach but I don't think I've ever seen you there.”

“That's because I'm home schooled. My adoptive father thought it best for me and Christophe, my adoptive brother, to be closer to home and away from the rabble of the city.”

“But you work here in the city at this flower shop.”

Ashe looked up at him from his work as if searching for something before returning to his task. He tosses a handful of bloodied gauze into the trash can. “That's because I like working here. I need some sort of reprieve from my studies after all.” Pausing it's almost as if he's going to say more but remains silent.

The door swings open and a tall, muscular, foreign man steps in, white medical box in hand. “How deep is the cut?”

“I don't think it's deep enough that he needs to go to the hospital but I'll definitely need some new gauze to bandage it up and stop the bleeding.

He reaches into the kit, getting out the necessary items and passing them to Ashe like some kind of kindly nurse. The image almost makes him laugh but he feels it's best if he doesn't.

Therefore, he watches in silence as the two of them work on bandaging his hand up. Mister Dedue, as Ashe had called him, certainly looks much older than the two of them. His hair is an almost silvery white and it contrasts against his darker skin tone that seems to bare partially faded scars. He's certainly an intimidating man, Caspar thinks. Not the kind you'd find in a flower shop.

Afterwards Ashe nods at Dedue and with a short exchange of thanks the older gentlemen leaves the two of them alone again. “Now I don't want to see you fighting with this injury.” With that, Ashe wraps a bandanna he pulled from one of his apron pockets out and ties it securely around his hand. It's a cooler blue color dotted with navy and gold flowers and sticks out against Caspar's usual attire. “You don't have to worry about returning it to me, but I hope seeing it will remind you to watch your own health until it heals.”

Caspar nods swiftly at him. With the serious look the other is giving him, he'd be a fool to argue.

“Now... let's go back outside and clean up that mess. I'll go grab you some gardening gloves and some extra pots for replanting.”

The two do just that, and in the span of a few hours, the store front is as good as new. Dedue took it upon himself to fix the sign while the boys were messing with the pottery, the entire time listening to them chatting happily back and forth about anything and everything that crossed their adolescent minds.

“Well that about does it. Thank you for helping.”

“Really, it's the least I could do. I should probably be getting home though. It's getting late.” The two share a look before Caspar takes off with a wave. “Bye Ashe!”

“Goodbye Caspar!” He waves back before retreating back into the store.

* * *

A few days have passed since the incident at the flower shop, and while Caspar's hand hasn't fulled healed, it's patched up surprisingly well. He admits he didn't really need the bandanna but he's kept it tied there since that day. Nobody in the strike force seems to have questioned it. Even his best friend Linhardt said nothing, despite looking as though he really wanted to. Dorothea had thanked him the following day but outside of that, it's almost as if the day hadn't even happened.

Every time he glanced at the fabric on his hand he remembered the smile on the other boy's face. He has to go back and return this, right? Ashe told him he didn't have to but... Caspar honestly did want to see him again. He ended up wrestling with that thought for another few days before the desire to go back won.

After school Caspar made his way back to the flower shop he had previously visited. Nervousness crept into his body as his feet felt stuck in place now. “Come on Caspar, it's just a shop after all. No use getting like this.” He slapped his face to psych himself up and approached the glass doors of the shop.

Entering the shop brought back memories of the first time he was here. He was greeted to a sensory punch in the face due to the flowers all around him. It was nice. But what was even nicer was...

“Hello, there can I hel- Oh Caspar, it's you!” What was even nicer was the cheerful tone that greeted him when he walked in. Ashe's eyes twinkled in the light of the building.

“Oh, so you man the front of the shop?”

“Yes, Dedue is a great man but he's said he admits we have much more foot traffic when I'm the first thing people see walking in.” He laughs, and it's like Caspar has never heard a nicer sound in all his life.

More foot traffic Ashe says, but the shop is just as deserted as it was when they first met. That's good he guesses, as he pulls out Ashe's bandanna from one of his pockets. “I know you said I didn't have to but, uh, I wanted to return this to you anyway.”

Ashe takes the fabric from his hands. “O-oh my bandanna! Thank you. How is your hand doing by the way? Can I see it?”

“Uh, sure.” He finds himself giving his hand over to Ashe who unwraps his bandaged hand. Caspar of course changed the bandages plenty of times between the incident and now so there should be nothing to worry over. Somehow, though, it becomes hard to keep his hand still under Ashe's watchful gaze.

Ashe doesn't seem to comment on it though as he gives the hand a look over. “Good, yes this has healed nicely. Sorry if this was a strange request.” He gives Caspar back his hand and Caspar quickly goes to bandage it back up.

“It's fine, really. You did a great job at patching me up.” This time it was Caspar's turn to smile and when he looked back at Ashe again, found the other smiling in turn. Quickly, he shifted his gaze and tried to divert the conversation. “Anyway I just wanted to drop by and return that, you know.”

The other boy nods and a piece of hair slips down from where it's held behind his ear. Ashe immediately brushes it back into place. It's quiet for about a minute before he speaks. “Since there's been nobody here for the last few hours would you mind keeping me company while I work? It's been a terribly dull day and I would love to have someone else to talk to.”

“Mister Dedue isn't much of a talker?”

Ashe laughed. “He's talkative when he wants to be, but when you've worked with him long enough, you start to learn all of his stories. I need some fresh stories every once in a while.”

“Well then, since you've asked so nicely, who am I to turn down such an easy request?” The boys smiled at each other and Caspar felt his cheeks slightly warm. Must have been the temperature of the store, it was kept warmer for the flowers after all.

Caspar lost track of time as they talked the afternoon away. He found it more than easy to strike up conversation with Ashe about any number of things. Linhardt, as good a friend as he could ask for, was a wonderful listener but not so much a wonderful conversationalist. Ashe on the other hand, had plenty to say and their chat never felt dull. Every now and than he thought he saw Dedue out of the corner of his eye from a room in the back. He looked to be smiling? But he always darted away before he could be sure.

Soon, afternoon came and went and Caspar realized he had been there for the better half of the evening. “Ah, I'm sorry. I really should be going now. I can come back tomorrow though if you'd like.”

“I would like that. The stories you tell are so fascinating. It really helps the time go by.”

“Then I'll see you tomorrow Ashe!” They wave at each other as they say their goodbyes for the day.

* * *

Over the following days, this had been their little trend. After school Caspar would hop right over to the flower shop. The shop was almost always empty when he got there and the two talked the day away while Ashe tended the flowers. Caspar could not help but watch at the care he gave the plants. Trimming and arranging them in the most graceful ways as he nodded and talked along.

Caspar found himself feeling sad that the shop never seemed to have much business. He worried maybe his appearance might have been scaring people but never brought the topic up to Ashe. Anyone with eyes could tell Caspar was a punk. From the look of his partially shaved hairstyle to the piercings that adorned his ears. And of course there was the matter of the Black Eagle Strike Force insignia that he wore. Either Ashe didn't notice (and Caspar felt this was very very impossible), or he just didn't care (which Caspar felt was much more possible).

Therefore, every day he visited he took the time to buy something from the shop. It wasn't much, but he felt he needed to do something. Of course he had no idea what to do with these flowers he was buying. They'd look silly in his room after all. So he ended up giving them to his friends, who despite the arched eyebrows and looks of confusion happily took them. Well except for Hubert, who he knew would not take flowers from him. Though, Caspar had found a way to sneak him flowers too, and Hubert seemed none the wiser that they weren't actually from Ferdinand. In fact, he had tried to do this trick again on Dorothea by saying they were a gift from Edie but Dorothea was up on his game.

“Oh Caspar, you think you're being real clever don't you?” She laughed leaning in close to him and snaking an arm on his shoulder. He could smell her perfume and he laughed nervously trying to get out of her grasp.

“Whatever could you mean Dorothea?”

“Oh poor little Caspar. You've got it bad.” Her tone holds a feigned sympathy she was so good at wielding. “Spill it Cas. Who's the cute little number who's peddling you these?”

“No, nobody's making me buy these flowers. Can't a man just buy flowers for his friends?” Dorothea's grip on his shoulder was ironclad as she smiled. The smile reminded him a lot of Linhardt, and when he was sporting it, it was usually because he knew something. Usually a something he was not too privy to share with Caspar, that he lorded over his friend like a ridiculous secret.

“Both me and Edie have noticed you seem to have a new batch of flowers every day. So something has to be going on. It will be easier to just fill ol' Dorothea in on it, because I will find out sooner or later.” She shot him a glance that said she meant business, and wow could she be pushy when she wanted to be!

“Fiiiiiiine!” He sighed extending the white flag on their little game that he had no interest in even playing. “So do you remember the time I saved you from that gang of thugs a couple weeks back?”

She nodded, her grip on him loosening now that she got what she wanted.

“Well the shop we were in front of just happened to be a flower shop. The only reason I was even able to walk away with the few bruises I did is because one of the workers threatened to call the cops on them and they took off. It's a small flower shop so, uh, I felt it would only be fair to pay back that kindness.”

“And are you sure that was the only reason?” She was prying again. It was her pro gossip sense kicking in. “It had nothing to do with a certain blue bandanna you were constantly staring at for nearly a week straight?”

“It wasn't a week! Ack!” The words slipped out without thinking and Dorothea pounced back in earnest. Her jade eyes sparkled and it reminded him of Ashe's eyes, which then reminded him of Ashe, and Ashe's smile when he came into the shop and oh no, no. Caspar don't you do this now.

“I knew it. Caspar you've got a bad case of the puppy love. So spill it out now, what's she look like? Is she a hot older thing? Motherly? Or maybe much more rough around the edges?” Dorothea's mind was going a mile a minute trying to imagine the possibilities and Caspar was not having any of this now.

Her attention diverted, he found it finally possible to escape her clutches and make a mad dash away from her. “Caspar if you won't tell me, I have ways of finding out myself! You've got me mad curious what kind of person has peeked your interest!” Her voice trailed off as he got farther away.

* * *

Without fail though he found himself in front of Dedue's flower shop. He steeled himself slightly. Dorothea's words would not get to him, nope not at all. He entered the shop like he always did, Ashe looked at him and smiled like he always did. Yet, Ashe seemed different, almost distant with him today.

He first noticed it when Ashe excused himself for the fourth time in the last hour. Then there was the matter that Ashe seemed adamant about not meeting his gaze. Lastly, he wasn't talking as much as he usually did. Caspar made no comment about his behavior so this continued on longer than it should have.

“Ashe, can I ask you to deliver a package for me?” Dedue had come out of the back with a small parcel addressed probably to another local vendor.

“Sure thing. I'll take care of it right away.” Receiving the package he turned to Caspar. “If you'll excuse me. I have to step out. I should be back fairly soon if you want to wait here, but don't feel the need to stay if you don't want to.” Ashe sure slipped out of the store rather fast.

Now that Ashe was gone, Caspar became aware of the overwhelming aura Dedue was emitting. Even without looking at him, he could tell the older gentlemen was glaring a hole right through his body and he tried to slink away. “I-uh really should be going I guess, haha.” The laugh was very forced and he felt a powerful grasp on his shoulder for the second time today.

“I think you and I should have a chat, Caspar.” The calmness in his voice made everything even worse.

“U-uh sure, I mean right sir.” Was the flower shop getting hot again? He felt a bead of sweat forming on his forehead.

Dedue took him into one of the back rooms. “Have a seat.” He said almost with a sigh, and Caspar so nervous at this point did exactly as he was told, plopping himself onto a metal folding chair with an ominous creak.

“I have known Ashe for as long as he's been working here. It's been almost two years now. He's a good kid, has a heart much too big for his body and good head on his shoulders. Why he...” He sighs, a deep grumbly thing, and starts again. “He doesn't have to work here. His adoptive family is well off. He works here out of the kindness of his own heart. After seeing my shop struggling to make ends meet, he did everything he could to help it out and asks for nothing in return.”

Caspar remembers Ashe telling him a little of his adoptive family. Not a whole lot but enough to know he came from money. It always seemed like there was more on the subject but it was a topic he didn't push Ashe for.

“That is why, when I see him struggling I do everything in my power to help him out. He's a good kid and he deserves to be happy. That is why... ugh.” He pinches the bridge of his nose looking for words. “Caspar, do you know what you smell like?”

What a weird question, he shrugs. “Sweat?”

“Perfume, you smell heavily of perfume.”

“Oh...” Came the only words from Caspar's slackened mouth. Of course, Dorothea was grilling him today, he was sure if it smelled it was her brand of perfume.

“It's probably not my place to say this, but Ashe thinks very highly of you. In all his time here, I've never seen him smile so much. I believe you've given him the wrong impression of you today. He believes you've been buying all these flowers for women.”

“N-no that's impossible. Well I mean, I've given some of them to women but no it's not like that! They're just girls who are my friends. I've given plenty of those flowers to boys too. I bought the flowers to- to help out the store. To... make Ashe smile.”

Dedue nods as if affirming something. “Then I think it is important to clear up this misunderstanding as soon as possible.”

“But what should I do? He seems pretty mad at me.” Nervously, Caspar ruffles the hair on the back of his head hoping Dedue will give him the answers he seeks.

“I suggest you ask him out to dinner. I find a good meal always works to settle a dispute.”

“Yeah, yeah! Dinner, that's a great idea! You know what they say, the way to a man's forgiveness is through his stomach!”

Dedue smiles, this time Caspar is sure of it! Before he can say anything though, the chime of the door can be heard.

“Mister Dedue, I'm back!” It's Ashe's voice of course.

The older gentlemen just shoots him this look before looking again to the door. “Well, you better get going.”

“Uh, yes sir. Thank you sir.” Caspar bows slightly and shuffles his way through the doors to the main floor of the shop.” He stops dead in his tracks; though, when he comes face to face with Ashe.

“C-Caspar you're still here?” His voice is a mixture of surprise and nervousness.

“Uh, yep uh still here.” Yeah good one Caspar, real smooth. “Hey, I uh, I was wondering what time you get off work today.” His nervous hair ruffling habit kicked in again.

Ashe gave him a rather confused look but answered back. “I usually leave here at six. Why?”

“Well, I was just thinking, if you've got nothing else going on tonight. Would you like to go out and maybe get something to eat with me?”

“Sure, I don't have any plans tonight. Where at?”

The two make dinner plans for a restaurant not too fancy but not too laid back and agree to meet back at the flower shop at 6:00. Caspar decides to take off sooner rather than later so he can wash this stink off of him and prepare for the evening.

Ashe agreed, he agreed! That's the only thought running wildly through his brain the entire time until 4:30 and try as he might he's unable to divert it. The thought alone makes him almost giddy.

After his thorough scrubbing he stared at the handful of metal bits that usually adorned his ears. It's going to be a nice dinner. Should he wear these? Actually what should he wear in general? He doesn't want to appear overdressed but he certainly doesn't want to feel under dressed either.

He decides to keep the piercings but dresses himself in a nice striped button up shirt and black pair of slacks. A few colorful pins adorn the lapel of his shirt, he doesn't want to appear too fancy. He then finds himself spending too much time buttoning and unbuttoning the top two buttons and eventually settles on leaving them unbuttoned.

Before he knows it, he's out the door. Not a question asked from his old man, of course.

He doesn't mind walking everywhere, especially in the city. Even walking at night has never bothered him and he whistles a tune to himself as he follows the familiar path to the flower shop once more.

“Goodnight to you too.” He can hear Ashe's voice before he sees him but once he spots him it's hard not to stop looking. Ashe must have brought his change of close with him to work because he was dressed in a nice blue turtleneck sweater and tan slacks. The sweater was not baggy, nor was it form fitting. Just right, perfect. Upon seeing Caspar he waved to him.

“H-hey.” Caspar found his voice stuck in his throat and it came out in a bit of a squeak.

“I'm ready whenever you are. Did you walk here?” Ashe gives a slight glance around.

“Uh, I did. Did, uh did you walk here?”

Ashe laughs. “I usually take the bus here and walk the rest of the way, so I'm afraid that is a yes to your question. Shall we then?”

“Yeah. I walk everywhere. Walking there's no problem at all.” He laughs in turn and they begin their walk to the restaurant. The early spring brings with it, a small chill but not enough to dissuade the pair who never miss a beat as they talk back and forth to each other.

Rounding a corner Caspar finds himself face to face with an unfortunate surprise. It's that group of punks from a few weeks back.

“Well, well, well. If it isn't our old pal from Garreg Mach high. You picked the wrong street to walk down tonight buddy.”

Caspar for as much as he wishes to get them back for what they did to him, tries his best to avoid conflict. After all, he's actually dressed up nice and he would hate for their evening to be ruined on account of him. “Listen boys, as much as I would love to stay here and chat. I really need to be going.”

The thugs line the sidewalk preventing the two from moving past them. “Now I'm afraid that's not really an option tonight. You're going to pay for messing up my face back then.”

Caspar clenches his bare fists. He feels so unprepared for a brawl tonight. “I said move along.” His voice was stern and low hoping, it would intimidate them to mask his current shortcomings.

“Hey, you don't give the orders on this street!” One of the punks moves forward to jab a finger at him and Ashe moves in the blink of an eye.

Ashe's palm collides with the bottom of the man's jaw with sickening strength, and just as quickly springs back leaving him staggering backwards. At this all hell breaks lose and the other two charge him. Before either of the two can reach him though, he's already reached into his pocket and brought out a lanyard filled with keys that he swings in full force up at the first man's face, stunning him. The weight is then brought down to bash the second man in the leg, who goes down like a sack of potatoes. He follows this through with a swift knee to the chin of the man kneeling on the ground.

Caspar cannot literally take in what he's seeing right now and stands frozen in sheer surprise. “Ashe, watch out!” The man who was hit in the face with the lanyard regains a bit of his composition and grabs onto his wrist. However, in one swift motion Ashe brings up his other hand and reverses the grab. The man is howling in pain as Ashe pushes the attacker's arm in an unnatural position. The look in his eyes is so fierce! He hears a nasty pop before Ashe drops him, and he's a crumpled ball on the ground.

“If you know what's good for you, you'll leave now.” There's so much wild energy in those green eyes. He stares down at the would be attackers, who stumble up as best as they can and get the heck out of there.

If it was physically possible, Caspar's jaw would be sitting on the floor. He's so blown away with what he just witnessed and it's left him utterly speechless. 'Holy shit, I think I love this man!' His brain fires the thought into every corner of his being.

“Um, Caspar?” Ashe looks at him rather concerned. Like a light switch going off, all the energy in those eyes shift, and they're back to the tender springtime pools he's always seen in the flower shop. “Are you-”

“That was AMAZING ASHE !!” Words finally found him as he grinned the biggest smile he physically could. “You fought all of them single handed. Well single handed and multi-keyed but still that was amazing. You were so fierce!”

A prominent blush flashed across his freckled face. “O-oh, thank you. It's nothing really. Just some simple self defense techniques my father made me learn in case I ever ran into trouble.” They continued walking towards their destination, chatting the entire way there about the different techniques and pressure points that could be used for self defense. Caspar tried very hard to keep up, and remember them, but he knew he'd have to ask Ashe again. This was all much too much to take in when he was already so distracted by Ashe in general.

* * *

The rest of the night could easily be described as a blur, a blip, a speck. Caspar couldn't tell you what they ate or what they talked about. For all he knew, he could have been eating sand and babbling to himself all night. All he could seem to remember was that beautiful smile. The sound of his laughter. The glistening of his eyes as they caught the light. He was sure now, he was totally and absolutely a captive of this man.

On the flip side, the walk back to Ashe's home was rather silent. They walked to the bus station, taking it as far as another before making the rest of the walk on foot again. Every second of the way Caspar wrestled with how to confess to Ashe. It was not a matter of is he or isn't he anymore, Caspar is sure of it now like he's never been more sure of anything in his life.

The problem was... Caspar had never been very good with words. And the more he thought about it, the more he started to fuss and worry. What if Ashe didn't like him? What if he had misread this entire thing? It had only been over the course of so many days. Was that enough time to truly get to know someone? To ask them out?

“Well, this is it.” As the two of them stopped in front of a rather lavish house, Caspar realized he had run out of time to think.

“I, uh, had a great time tonight.” He stiltedly manages to spit out. A far cry from the romance or declaration he wanted it to be.

“Y-yeah, me too.” Ashe's voice too appears to be just as unsure.

Neither of them have anything else to say and now it feels kind of awkward. Caspar ruffles the back of his hair in thought and nervousness, but he's got nothing. This air between them is almost choking now.

“Listen, Caspar...” Ashe is the one to break the silence. “If it's alright with you, I'd like to do this a-”

“Yes absolutely!” Before he can even finish his sentence Caspar blurts his answer rather loudly and it takes Ashe by surprise. There's a brief second of wide-eyed wonder before that classic Ashe smile hits his face in full force. It's warm and gentle and Caspar's become so aware of the hammering of his heart in his chest. He can't take it anymore, he has to say something now!

“I love you Ashe! Ever since I first saw you at the flower shop, when you picked me off the ground, I've been mesmerized by you. I wasn't sure if I could say it, and I'm so sorry that you thought I was giving all of those flowers to girls. I just wanted to do something that would make you happy.” The words spill out of his mouth and tumble about the air. He's squeezing his eyes shut so tight. If he's to be rejected, he can't possibly bare the sight of it.

However, no such rejection comes. In fact there is no response at all. That is until... he feels warm hands upon his own fists, which he realized he had clenched tightly without even thinking about it. His hands, littered with little scars from all the fighting he had gotten himself into all these years, loosen and Ashe takes them into his hands. They're so different from his hands; they're soft yet also calloused in a few areas.

Caspar gains the courage to open his eyes and Ashe is close, so close now. Every one of his freckles seem to dance around those rosy cheeks, and he loses himself in such a radiant expression. He can feel the other boy lean up on his toes slightly and plant his lips onto Caspar's. The kiss only lasts a few seconds, but it feels like an eternity as Ashe finally pulls away, the heels of his feet coming back down to the ground again.

“Does this mean you like me too?” The ridiculous words just seem to come right out of his mouth without a single thought. His cheeks feel hot against the chilly night air.

It causes Ashe to make that beautiful laugh he loves so much. “Yes Caspar, it does.”

“Does that mean, that you'll- I mean- Ashe, will you go out with me?”

“I would be more than happy to.”

“G-good! That's good! I still want to visit you whenever I can at the flower shop. I just can't buy flowers all the time. Figuring out what to do with flowers was more difficulty than it was worth.”

“That's fine. Honestly, just your company is more than enough for me.” Another precious giggle escapes him as he leans back up, and the two share another kiss. After breaking it off, he runs up the porch turning around only after he's reached the door. “Goodnight Caspar.”

“G-goodnight Ashe.” As soon as his beautiful silver haired angel disappears from sight Caspar can't help but explode into shouts of joy. He's jumping up and down as high as he can, pumping his fists into the air, and excitedly yelling all manner of yeses, hurrahs, and whoo-hoos. “I'M THE LUCKIEST MAN ON EARTH!!” He bellows into the sky.

“Can the luckiest man on Earth lower his voice just a little bit. His new boyfriend's family and neighbors are trying to get an early start on their next day?” Ashe's embarrassed face pokes out from behind the front door, and he can hear the muffled laughter of another person from inside the house.

Caspar goes beet red before stammering some rushed apologies and running off into the night. He's a tangle of nerves and excitement, and despite his embarrassment he already cannot wait until he sees Ashe again tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I did it. Yes, I was so soooo excited about this story. I probably overworked myself writing it as I wrote for roughly 11 consecutive hours but I wanted to get it done in time. This AU was just absolutely vivid to me, coupled with my computer giving me boot issues these last few days, I absolutely had to power though to make this happen.
> 
> Small notes to this story: Linhardt and Bernadetta aren't part of the Black Eagle Strike Force in this AU as neither of them can stomach the violence. They just happen to be good friends with the group. As you may have noticed Lonato and Christophe are well and alive (that was Christophe absolute reeling with laughter behind Ashe at the end there, he's being supportive I swear).


	5. Day 5 – After Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashe finds himself separated from Caspar after a particularly horrible battle and the more time goes on, the more he starts to fear the worst.
> 
> Slight content warning for war horrors and dead bodies (nothing gory but I figured I'd put it out there anyway)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This uh, was going to be a much different story with less war horrors and more pining but then I wasn't feeling it and I got this one in my head instead. It's very sad, so I apologize in advance but I promise it has a happy ending. Also I've been uh, reading some Ferdinand horse fics and getting real emotional so that may have just rubbed off here.

Ashe's ears buzzed with the retreating sounds of battle. Their current bout was winding to a close but seeing the carnage, the bodies laying face down in puddles of unidentifiable blood, he was hard pressed to even call it a win. This was always the worst part of battle, the after, the walk back home. Trotting through the tangle of limbs, friend and foe, hoping that when he got back home, the people he called his friends would be there as well. Afterwards in silence everyone would slink back to their rooms, shed their blood soaked skin, removing all visible trace of battle and then, do it all over again when next they were needed.

However, now wasn't the time to reminisce. There was only one reason he was out here perusing the bodies instead of with the front group driving the final stragglers down. He reared his steed in a new direction. “CASPAR!!” His voice hoarse from yelling and on the verge of tears. Time had lost all meaning as he continued to endlessly search.

Normally Ashe stayed very close to Caspar, who had a habit of running into mobs of enemies with very little regard to his own life. Once battle kicked up, Caspar was an unstoppable beast of a man. Time and time again, he'd seen the man dodge everything from arrows to axes and double down with his fists. He was more than a capable fighter but Ashe also knew the importance of not testing your luck. Therefore, when battle started he made sure to be the extra pair of eyes to Caspar's reckless abandon, and so far, the two had made an dependable duo.

They had been charging towards one of those retched demonic beasts but had been caught off guard by a battalion and split up. Enemy troops had pushed Ashe farther and farther away from the looming sight of the beast and, more importantly, Caspar. The good news is that the beast breathed no longer, laying stiffly upon the ground face down in the dirt. The bad news though, Caspar was nowhere to be found still.

“Sir.” A voice from the ground caught his attention. It was a member of his own battalion of archers. Despite sustaining injuries, they had volunteered to follow Ashe to look for any survivors in the aftermath. “We've searched this area completely and there's been no trace of him. I- we know you...”

“It's alright, I understand. Take your men and rejoin the others. I'll catch up in a bit.” War had battered down both the shine in his eyes and the willpower out of his voice. Every battle seemed to strip away his youthful optimism more and more.

“Are you sure?! Dimitri will have my head if anything ill befell of you.”

“I'll be fine. I- I just need a minute to myself.”

“Yes sir!” With a short bow the soldier took off leaving him alone amid a sea of corpses.

Ashe surveyed the landscape for maybe the hundredth time and sighed deeply. Dismounting his steed, he walked towards the awful beast. The very last thing he would ever get to see of Caspar was his figure charging full force at this abomination. Intense anger bubbled inside of him and he let out a heart wrenching cry kicking his at it's stinking body with every ounce of strength he had left. Anger quickly faded into an intense sadness as he sank to his knees and wept at the feet of this thing.

“Caspar...” His companion's name fell out of his mouth in half choked sobs and try as he might he could just not stop the rush of emotions and memories the other man's name brought out. It was only earlier this month that the two had realized their mutual feelings for one another. Caspar had told him, the war would always be there but that didn't mean they had to put the compassion they had for each other aside. They could make this work.

'We can make this work, Ashe.' Those words now absolutely haunted him. In his mind he could see Caspar's icy blue eyes, clear pools he saw his reflection in. He could see the smile on his face. Ashe's body crumpled into the dirt as he shook with sorrow, his body no longer wanting to support itself anymore. Caspar's name continued to tumble out of his mouth in vain before he grew tired and stilled.

At this point, his horse, a beautiful white mare he had named Heather, trotted up to him hoofing at the dirt near him and snorting to get his attention. This did little to move him, and she circled him slowly before stopping and moving her ears back and forth. She leaned down and nudged his face affectionately until it caused him to stir. Eyes bloodshot and red from tears, he looked up at her and reached out a shaky hand to touch her velvety face.

However, Heather moved her face away from his hand. An act that confused Ashe. He watched her move around him again and hoof at the dirt closer to the crook of the fallen beast's arm. Curiosity had gotten the better of him and he found the strength to stand up and follow her to the spot. Kneeling down he pressed himself into a small space barely visible between its heavy arm and the ground.

What he saw took his breath away, there was Caspar laying partially pinned under the creature! Every muscle in his body propelled him forward towards his prone figure, and upon reaching it he found him to still be breathing! All manner of relief and joy flooded his body and he spoke the other's name in the loudest voice he could muster. “Caspar?!”

Those icy eyes fluttered open and the weakest smile Ashe had ever seen graced Caspar's lips. “Ashe, you found me.” His voice was so quiet, had it not been so silent he never would have heard him.

“Yes, I've found you now. I'm going to take you home now Caspar.” He pulled out a concoction from his side pouch and lifted the bottle up to Caspar's lips helping him drink down the liquid. Already the light was returning to his eyes. “I'm going to try my best to move this beast off of you. Wait right here, I'm going to grab some rope from my saddlebags. Heather will help pull you if you hold on. She's a reliable old girl.”

Caspar nodded back to him and Ashe squeezed back through the area and quickly rummaged through his bags. Tying one end around the saddle he turned to his trusty steed. “That's a good girl.” He patted and rubbed her face affectionately and she nuzzled into his touch. “Now when I give the word you propel as hard as you can away from here, you hear me?” She gave him an energetic whinny as she shook her mane. “That's my girl.”

Grabbing the other end of the rope he made his way back to Caspar and tied it around his upper body, giving him the rest of it to hold onto. Ashe dug his feet into the ground and braced his back against the creature's scaly body and counted down.”One... two... NOW HEATHER!!” Every muscle in his body was pushed to the limit as he strained against the thing's dead weight and to his satisfaction Caspar's body was wedged free from the monster.

Heather immediately stopped pulling upon seeing Caspar's body pop free from out under the creature. She trotted over to him instantly nosing his face with hers. “Hey girl. I'm glad to see you too.” His whispered voice called back to her.

Ashe escaped that fleshy den of death and was at Caspar's side in the blink of an eye untying rope from around his body. After that, he lifted Caspar's body slightly holding him close to his chest. Caspar looked up at him.

“Wow, you look like shit.” A weak laugh erupted from him and caused him to cough afterwards.

“I thought you were dead, Caspar.” He was trying his best to sound stern but it did him no good as his worry outshined it by a mile. “For a moment I thought... I thought I was going to die here too. I couldn't stop thinking about you, about losing you. I- I don't know what I'd do if you left me.” Tears began welling in his eyes again.

Caspar placed a weak hand on Ashe's freckled and tear stained cheek. “Shhhh, I'm here now Ashe. I'm alive, we're alive.” He heaved a long breath. “All I could think when I was trapped under there is how I had to stay alive. I had to see you again. I told myself, somebody eventually had to find me. So I focused all my concentration on stabilizing myself. My voice was so weak though, and no matter how much I heard people calling my name, I couldn't yell loud enough to be heard.”

Ashe leaned heavy into Caspar's hand, needy for the warmth it brought with it. “I want you to stay closer to my side. Promise me Caspar that you won't ever run ahead like that again. I can't take another scare like that.”

“I promise, Ashe. After all, seeing you like this, how could I possibly say no.” Trying his best to hold up his weight, Caspar leaned up slightly until his lips chapped and bloody from battle met Ashe's. He didn't have enough energy or force to hold the kiss for very long, but it was enough anyway as he slumped back down into Ashe's arms with a content smile on his face.

Ashe's grip tightened against Caspar's body and he lay his head on those fluffy blue locks. Soon he would be helping Caspar up and onto his horse. They'd regroup, get an earful from Linhardt and Mercedes and be back at Garreg Mach before they knew it. But for now... for now they just wanted to be like this. Together, and in the quiet companionship of one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I apologize for making sweet baby Ashe cry :c
> 
> While I was writing this, I kept yelling to my husband in the other room "Uh, why did my brain make me do this??"
> 
> Also I have like 1 more story but it's only half finished and I can't foresee myself finishing it before the week is over but if I get it done I definitely will post it.


	6. Day 6 – Thunder / Rain / Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sudden, violent storm hits Garreg Mach one evening and Ashe suddenly finds a familiar visitor at his door.

It was an evening that started much like any other. After dinner, the students all left their separate ways to finish out the day. With the war going on, free time became even more precious. Each person had their own way of getting through this war, for Ashe it was his books. The last five years had hardened him from the boy of his youth, and sometimes he'd find himself losing hope. Childish as it may be, reading those stories he read often when he was younger put a spark of life back in his person. To see the struggles of those long gone and know that a great many good things came from their battles gave him the courage to keep fighting to make their own reality a better one.

Ashe was in his room when he it heard it start. The light tapping of rain on his window caught his attention briefly as he looked up from his current page. His book must have drawn him in a little too much, he'd not noticed how dark the sky had gotten. Better to light a candle now before it got any darker. Digging through one of his drawers he found a box of matches, and used it to light the candle he kept at his bedside desk, returning to his book again.

After a while, the light tapping soon turned to pelting as he looked up momentarily and shook his head. He pitied anyone unlucky enough to get caught up in this mess; however, it was getting late now so most would be in their rooms anyway. The moment the thought even crossed his mind, a blinding flash of white lit up the sky and the room shook with a rumbling boom. Yes, it looks like it will be a very bad storm.

Putting a bookmark in the section of his book, he got up to close his curtains. There wasn't much he could do about blocking out the noise but the distraction of the flashes, that he could lessen. Another crash of noise hit as he turned to get back to his previous task. Suddenly a stray thought crossed his mind. As if summoned from his very thoughts, he heard frenzied banging at his door. Then shouting from a very familiar voice.

“ASHE, ASHE PLEASE ARE YOU IN THERE?!” To say the tone of Caspar's voice was panicked would have been the understatement of the century. It was desperate and scared like a wild animal's cry.

Ashe's body moved without even thinking as he rushed to unlock his door and let his companion in from the storm that had descended upon the monastery. As soon as it was even a tiny bit open, Caspar pushed through it and immediately pinned himself against Ashe's body. His breathing was labored and it was easy to see the terror in those blue eyes. There's no way Ashe would ever turn him away, his body soaked to the bone and shaking like a leaf.

Closing and the latching the door behind him, Ashe quietly started to lead Caspar towards his bed, shushing and reassuring him every step of the way. “It's fine now, Caspar. Relax, you're safe.” Caspar said nothing in return, being too paralyzed with fear for much else.

It had been about two months, maybe three since the two boys started dating each other. They swore to always be there for each other on and off the battlefield. On more than a few occasions they found themselves wrapped up in each other. Kisses enough to make the two of them breathless and limbs that sought nothing else than the other. Something about their relationship made this whole bloody war bearable and for that, both were grateful.

Once they had reached the edge of the bed, Caspar's knees all but buckled out from underneath him and he crumpled onto the sheets laying on his side. Ashe's eyes never once left the body before him as he set about making him as comfortable as possible. Rubbing small circles in between his shoulder blades to help calm him.

Caspar had once shared his fear of thunder storms with him but to see him in such a worked up state, was something else entirely. Another clash of thunder and even now in Ashe's room, his body still trembled and shook. “I'm right here for you. I'll stay with you until you calm down.”

“You promise to stay with me?” His breathing stuttered and hitched as he got those words out.

“Well, I mean, this is my room after all. I don't know where I'd even go.” Ashe thought a bit of a joke might help Caspar's state, but followed it up with a real answer. “Of course I'll stay. I'll stay as long as you need.”

“Thanks Ashe.”

Ashe wanted to do something about his wet clothes and hair as it was soaking into his sheets, but also wanted to make sure Caspar was calm enough to be fine on his own for the minute it took to grab towels. They stayed like this in silence for a while longer before he spoke up again. “Do you mind if I grab you a towel? You're soaking wet from the rain and you're bound to catch a cold if I leave you like this.”

“Mm I... I think I will be fine.” Between the pelting of the rain, another crack of thunder bolted out. It caused him to jump slightly but he was shaking less, so at least it was improvement.

Ashe stood up and walked over to his dresser. Ever prepared, he always kept a few extra towels in his room and grabbed them and brought them over to him setting them aside for now.

“It's best if you take off your wet clothes. I can help you if you'd like.” He had seen Caspar shirtless on a number of occasions. The man practically lived in the training grounds and working up a sweat was a usual occurrence. But still, even with their usual closeness the thought of Caspar stripping in his room still sent a heat into his cheeks.

“Oh...” His voice was still rather soft as he shifted into a sitting position. “I... sure.” As if noticing it for the first time, he ran his hand over the spot he was previously laying in. “Your bed's all wet now, I'm sorry.”

“That's alright, I can dry the sheets tomorrow when the storm has past. Now come here. Let me help you.” It was easiest to start off with the outer armor, so he did just that as Caspar scooted a little closer to him. Heavy pauldrons slipped over the other's head, followed swiftly by gauntlets and grieves each laid delicately on the carpeted floor.

Caspar's expression was softer now, he seemed to be calming down. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but a bolt of thunder caused him to visibly recoil and remain silent.

“Here.” Ashe started to undo some of the buttons on his duster. If he busied himself with his task, he'd have no time to think about what he was going to do with a half naked boyfriend in his room so late at night. “What were you even doing out in the rain at this time of night?”

“Oh you know, training. I guess I'd become so wrapped up in thinking about the month's mission that I had neglected the weather.” He sighed, shrugging off his coat which Ashe took and hung up on his coat rack. “When... when the rain first started I thought, I can wait this out. I can do this. So I waited for a bit by the columns where it was sheltered. I wanted so badly to outgrow the fear I'd had for so long. As it kept raining I felt like maybe I was getting better, but... when I heard the thunder-” As if on cue, another loud crash chimed in and it caused Caspar to pause. “Yeah that... I... fear took hold over me and it was like I was back to being a kid again.”

At this point, Ashe was ruffling Caspar's wet hair with the smaller of the two towels. He could tell the other was enjoying the physical connection the action brought, as he leaned into the touch and practically purred. After a while of doing this he finally spoke again.

“I wish I could just punch lightning and get it over with. I hate this feeling of... of not being able to do anything. But I can't fight the weather any more than you can stop being so good to me.”

“Caspar...” Ashe's voice was soft as he lifted the now damp towel from Caspar's head. He could finally get a good look into those bright blue eyes he found himself lost in time and time again. Feeling his face heat up he moved closer, leaned down slightly, and placed his lips on the crown of his head feeling the cold locks stark against his warm features.

Suddenly he felt Caspar's arms wrap around his body, pulling him further into the other in a tight hug. A random rumble caused those strong arms to grip him tighter if only for a second. “I mean it Ashe. Because you are good to me. Sometimes I feel more than I deserve, but... that just makes me happier that you're with me now. I know I can be kind of... of well-.”

“A handful?” Ashe chimes in with a chuckle.

“Yes. But you never give up on me Ashe. Even when I fail, or make stupid mistakes.”

“It wouldn't be fair to. If there were no such things as second chances I'd never be here at Garreg Mach in the first place.” It was a solemn thought, but one that had definitely crossed his mind more than a few times.

“Well I for one, am very happy second chances exist!” Caspar releases him and Ashe pulls away slightly to get another look at his handful of a boyfriend. He's grinning ear to ear and it's infectious enough that Ashe absolutely finds himself joining in. That's just the kind of effect Caspar has on people. Even when he finds himself mad at him, it can't possibly be for long.

A rippling crack of thunder booms and even Ashe is a little spooked at the noise. “Am I dry enough to lay back in bed?” Caspar's curious voice peeks up looking up at his host.

“I uh...” Ashe gives Caspar a very brief pat down. Most of what he's wearing now were clothes underneath his coat so they didn't really get that wet. “Yeah.”

“On second thought.” Caspar seems to be inspecting his turtlenecked undershirt before flinging it off anyway. “I can't sleep with my shirt on.” Following that, he flops his body back onto the disastrously small monastery bed, nuzzling his face into the pillow.

Ashe's heart tries desperately to stay calm, but how can he possibly when Caspar does something like this. Knowing Caspar for this long, he knows it wasn't done with any sort of underlying motive. Though, if he's being honest with himself, sometimes he really wishes it did have an underlying motive.

Caspar's body is... really nice to say the least. A great many scars litter his muscular torso, some faded and some newer. Ashe wants to run his fingers over each and every one of them and has to turn away his gaze or else he'll start staring; or worse, start imagining other kinds of things.

Already in his casual night clothes, Ashe didn't have to do anything to get ready for bed so there was nothing left to do but the obvious. “Come on now Caspar. Move over and make room.” It was already going to be a tight fit as the monastery beds were not made for two people. Caspar laying directly in the middle did not help this in the slightest.

“Mmmm.” A low mumbly groan comes from the pillow he's mashed his face into.

“Don't make me have to roll you over like a barrel of turnips.” His tone is a little playful as he leans a knee on the edge of the bed.

The threat gets him nothing but another grumble as Caspar makes no effort to move himself still.

“Alright but you asked for it.” Shifting more of his weight onto the bed he rolls Caspar over to lay on his back, but as he does that feels the other grab onto his wrist and he goes down on top of him with a startled squeak.

His face is so warm and flushed as he looks into the eyes of his boyfriend. Their faces are practically touching. This kind of sudden intimacy still hasn't become quite normal to him yet, but he's more than willing to oblige when Caspar leans in slightly to press their lips together.

While it may have been Caspar who initiated this, Ashe is the one who leans into it, deepens it, and makes it far less innocent than it was when it started. His tongue swirls against the other's mouth slow and hungry savoring every bit of him. He can feel Caspar's hands digging and pawing every which way into his back. A rogue moan escapes between the two of them. Not even the sudden crash of the elements outside can seem to break them.

Eventually, the two do part and both parties are left hot and heaving for breath. Ashe touches their foreheads together in a moment of respite. His silver hair curtains his face slightly and Caspar brings a hand over to tuck a stray lock back behind his ear.

“There's my boyfriend.” He smiles gentle and warm.

“And there's mine.” Ashe laughs softly, smiling back in turn. Their breathing returns to something a little more normal as the two shift slightly on the bed to fiddle with the covers. “Oh, wait.” Ashe leans over to his bedside dresser and snuffs out the candle sitting there before returning to his spot right behind Caspar. From this angle he can lay his arm over the other and pull him into a tight embrace.

“Mmm.” The action brings a soft hum from the other. “The best thing about laying in bed with you is that it all smells like you.” His voice is low and quiet and Ashe can tell he's getting sleepy now.

“Oh yeah. And what do I smell like?” He whispers back with a giggle.

“Old books, flour, and safety.” His words are but a light noise on his breath now.

“I'll take it.” Ashe nuzzles his face into Caspar's shoulder getting comfortable. Before he knows it, he can hear the soft snore of his companion mixing with the pelting of rain on his window, and it's easily enough to put a man to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, and there it is, the last story I had pre-written for Cashepar week. I just wanted to write some soft self indulgent comfort after I wrote all that sad Ashe content. After the kiss my brain kept madly yelling at my body to make it dirty but I knew if I did, I'd be up all night finishing this thing. But know that the temptation was absolutely there. Depending on how my morning goes, I might have a short drabble to post the next day to finish off the week but don't be surprised if it doesn't show up till later.


	7. Day 7 – Free Day (Travel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traveling through Faerghus on their way towards Fraldarius, Ashe wakes up to the chill of cold hands and a companionship he wouldn't trade for anything.

"Come on time to wake up Ashe."

The silver haired boy groaned, and snuggled deeper into his sleeping bag as if to ignore his would be rouser.

"Come on now, don't make me physically wake you up."

He felt a gentle rocking of his shoulder along with the words, but continued to ignore them.

"Okay, you asked for it." There was a bit of a laugh in their voice. Before Ashe knew it, cold hands had pressed themselves to his cheeks and he shrieked. His eyes darted open as he scowled at his assailant who only smiled back at him with eyes as icy as the hands he woke him up with.

"Caspar, five more minutes. Please."

"You said five more minutes five minutes ago. It's time to get up now. I even got the fire going if that makes you feel any better."

It did, and Ashe reluctantly sighs. "Your hands are so cold Caspar." Snatching one of them up, he held it between his hands in an attempt to warm it up. "Are you sure you don't want to-?"

"Oh no you don't. I've been friends with Linhardt for 15 years. If you think I don't know every trick in the book about getting me to let you go back to sleep, you are sadly mistaken. You said yourself we're going to need an early rise if we want to reach Fraldarius by nightfall."

"Uh, I did say that." Ashe grimaces, realizing there's no way to put off waking up any longer. He takes his companion's kidnapped hand, slightly warmer now, and kisses its knuckles. These hands are worn and scarred but he likes them. They're hands that take action and make a difference in the world they fought to help.

Caspar's breath hitched and his face flushed. Then he coughed nervously before leaning down and planting a delicate kiss on Ashe's lips. "There, a good morning kiss. You have to get out of bed now. Please, I'm hungry."

"Oh, I see. That's what this is about." He laughs but sits up now, releasing the other's hand so he can rub the sleep out of his tired green eyes. Afterwards, he stretches slightly. "Fine, I'm up."

Faerghus was always rather cold. Ashe may not have lived as far north in his time before Garreg Mach, but he thought he would at least be more use to the cold than Caspar was. Despite living further south in Bergliez, Caspar seemed unaffected by the chill. Either that or he was really good at hiding it, Ashe thought to himself as he watched the man bounce around their campsite putting away their tent while he made them breakfast.

A long drawn out yawn passed his lips as he stirs at some eggs that have been mixed in with some cuts of ham. These are the last of their eggs. Caspar insisted they buy them at the last village despite the fact that they don't travel well. Unfortunately, he's never been one to deny Caspar much of anything, especially when the other breaks out his puppy eyes. Then again, he knows full well the same tactic works on Caspar too, as one flash of those verdant peepers and he can bring the other to their knees.

There's not much to look at but sparse vegetation and patches of snow as the sun starts coming up. Well, at least the sunrise is nice. The wispy clouds that cover the navy colored sky are bathed in a vibrant coral hue. Rising upon the horizon is the sun, sending a bright yellow beacon to either side of it.

"It's really pretty." Caspar says as he sits down next to him on the tarp and blankets covering the ground. "Uh, the sunrise I mean."

Ashe smiles at the fact that Caspar felt the need to clarify himself. Breakfast is pretty much done by now and he brings their shared mess kit out to plate it. Being in a relationship had its perks, even if those perks were one less dish to wash in the morning. He handed the plate off to Caspar and quickly snuggled in close to him. No, Ashe will admit there were other perks too. They both smiled at each other again before carefully powering through their food before it got cold.

Soon they'd be marching off to Fraldarius. They'd surely stay there a day or two to visit with Felix. It had been a while since they had seen him and Ashe was always happy to drop in and say hello. Felix would scowl, and make up some excuse that he wasn't as excited to see them as they were, but he'd still welcome them inside and treat them like the esteemed guests they were. And when he thought Ashe wasn't looking, he'd most likely let out a smirk that gave away his real feelings.

Sure; he thought, stability had it's own merits. He could have took up his inherited post at House Gaspard or become a knight in the service of the new kingdom. Anyone would say that those would have been equally fine options. A warm bed to wake up in, and he'd still be helping people. But it would be missing something, something he could only find right here. Pressed up against Caspar, in the creeping morning of the Faerghus countryside, there was the feeling that this was where he truly belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! With this short fic, I bring my Cashepar week 2019 fics to a close. I love all you wonderful people that took the time to read my stories this week! Thank you all for being so fabulous and I'm so happy to have participated and seen the week through <3


End file.
